The present invention relates to a vehicle power window device for opening and closing of a vehicle window glass, and more particularly to an improved vehicle window regulator thereof.
A conventional general vehicle power window device is a device composed of an electric motor acting as a driving source, a vehicle window regulator for opening and closing a window glass by means of transmission of a torque of the electric motor, and a switching circuit for operating the electric motor so as to open and close automatically the window glass of a vehicle or the like.
Switches of the switching circuit are provided collectively in a driver's seat and in each passenger's seat so that each window glass can be opened to a given position.
Accordingly, a driver and passengers can open and close the each window glass to a given position from a driver's seat and passengers' seats by means of operation of the driver's seat switches and the passengers' side switches. As an example of such a vehicle power window device, FIG. 2 illustrates the state that the window glass rises and closes completely in case that the vehicle power window device is assembled in the right door facing a vehicle-running direction. The vehicle window regulator uses an electric motor 1 as a driving source and the electric motor 1 is decelerated by a uniform velocity gear train using a sector gear provided in a regulator base 3 fixed inside a door, swinging a regulator arm 5 to open and close the window glass 7. A spiral spring 19 is also provided in the regulator base 3 so as to balance the weight of the window glass 7. The window glass 7 is supported by a front runway 9 and a rear runway 11 so as to be able to rise and fall.
A movable rail 13 is fixedly attached to an lower part of the window glass 7.
A sliding pin 5p which slides in a slit 13a of the movable rail 13 is fixedly attached to an end of the regulator arm 5. A sub-arm 15 is swingably supported almost at a center of the regulator arm 5. The sub-arm 15 is provided in order that the window glass 7 is prevented from leaning and actuates smoothly. A fixed rail side arm 15a and a movable rail side arm 15b are incorporated by means of a caulking or the like. A sliding pin 15p which slides in a slit 17a of a fixed rail 17 is fixedly attached to an end of the fixed rail side arm 15a by means of a caulking or the like, and a sliding pin 15q which slides in a slit 13b of a movable rail 13 is fixedly attached to an end of the movable rail side arm 15b by means of a caulking or the like. In case of a conventional vehicle power window device, the uniform velocity gear provided in the regulator base 3 decelerates at a fixed rate. In case of a conventional vehicle power window device as constructed above, because the uniform velocity gear train provided in the regulator base decelerates at a fixed rate, the regulator arm also swings at a fixed angular velocity, thus opening and closing a window glass completely at an invariable velocity.
Accordingly, it is difficult to open the window glass only slightly from a complete-closed state and a switch operation must be repeated so as to close the window glass again when the window glass opens to excess. As a result thereof, a driver's attention is especially distracted by the above operation, which causes a possibility of negligent driving of the driver.
One method which is considered for the purpose of avoiding those difficulties is to control electrically not only the opening and the closing of the window glass, but also the velocity of opening and closing by means of a switching circuit. However, the method involves a gain in weight and an increase in cost.